Cosmic Persona
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: Minato Arisato has moved to port island in order to go to school with his childhood friend, Yukari Takeba, and his twin sister, Minako. however his peaceful school days end before they can begin when he suddenly gets dragged into an adventure of cosmic perpotions. Armed with a persona and a driver Minato is now Tatsumi Port Islands eternal hero Kamen Rider Fourze. 3...2...1 henshin


**Ok to start the basic story change is that the experiment 10 years ago happened 20 years ago. And researched cosmic energy not shadows. And the aftereffect was not a mass explosion in the traditional sense. But rather a shockwave that infused everyone involved with a… well, we'll get into that when we go to Yakushima. Anyway as a result of this change of events, the Arisato's and Takeba's have known each other for years. but enough explanation lets start  
**

* * *

Cosmic Persona

Prologue: first night, first encounters

**Sunday, April 7 2011**

It was late at night as the 10:45 am train pulled into Iwatodai Station. As the many occupants filed out our focus shifts to a young man who looked about 15 years old with dark blue hair that covered one of his silver eyes. He was wearing a black, winter. school jacket, his badge indicated that he was to attend Gekkoukan High, pants, a white undershirt, and he had a NW-S20x model neck-strap mp3 player around his neck, to which he was rocking out, specifically to the song 'Burn My Dread' by Yumi Kawamura. Right now he was standing outside the station looking around for some reason "Man, where are they, did they forget I was coming?" He said to himself. "Ah well may as well start walking." He said as he exited the train station passing through the crowd.

After much walking he found his way to an elegant 4-story building; "This must be the place, Iwatodai dormitory." He said as he walked to the door.

* * *

"Jeez, the station is practically right next door what's taking him so long to get here?" Said a girl of about 15, with short brown hair that curved to the right and matching chestnut eyes, who was wearing a pink striped sweater jacket, a white choker with a heart-shaped clasp, a red ribbon tied loosely around her neck, a black mini-skirt, and a pair of knee high stockings. She was sitting on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The girl sighed with annoyance when she suddenly heard a loud crash which she recognized as the front door of the dorm closing "Oh, I guess he's here; may as well go get "Little Miss Hyper" and welcome him to his new home." She said as she exited her room, walked down the hall to the door at the end and knocked.

"Hey, Minako-chan I think your brother's -" however her sentence was interrupted by a black and red blur, zooming past "here." She finished, a little dumbfounded.

"Come on Yukari-nee, I heard the door. That means Onii-chan's here." Said a girl with red hair pulled back into a ponytail with 6 hair-pins woven in that formed what looked like a XXII. Her eyes were a solid red color, and she was wearing a red scarf, light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, a pair of red boots, and a pair of red headphones dangling from around her neck.

"Alright little miss hyper child." The girl now identified as Yukari said to her friend as they walked.

"Sorry it's just I'm so excited that my big brother will be attending school with us." Minako said not losing an ounce of her excitement.

"Just as long as you don't pull that whole try-to-get- us-together junk like back home." Yukari said with her hands on her hips.

"Not on your life Yukari-nee." The red-head said sticking her tongue out playfully just before the spiral staircase "I will see to it that the two of you get together if it's the last thing I do."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep on walking, I'll be down in a bit." The brunette requested "I want to get Mitsuru-sempai. Knowing her she'd want to meet him."

"You got it Yukari-nee." Minako said as she headed down the stairs.

_I can't believe he's here._ Yukari thought to herself, a slight blush creeping across her face. _It's only been a year since Minako and I came to Gekkoukan, leaving Minato behind. I'd be lying if I told myself I wasn't a little bit nervous._ She then shook her head and re-directed her thoughts. _Get a Yukari; Minako must be getting to me._

After collecting herself she knocked on the door closest to the stairs, "Mitsuru-sempai that friend of mine that's starting here just arrived." She said to the room's occupant.

_"Thank you Takeba, I'll be out in a second." _said a calm, mature, female voice. The door opened revealing a woman with waist-length scarlet red hair that covered one of her similarly colored eyes. She was wearing the standard Gekkoukan High uniform skirt, and a white pin-striped blouse with a large red ribbon tied around her neck in a bow, and had a pair of black, knee high, high-heeled boots. "Let's hope your friend lives up to the reputation you have set for him over the past year." She said coolly.

* * *

_Is anybody even here? _Thought the blue-haired boy as he surveyed the main lobby. _Were they really not expecting me?_ He thought to himself when suddenly he heard the rapid foot-steps coming from the stairwell on the far side of the room peeking out from the divider between the two floors he saw a face that he hadn't seen in almost a year.

"ONII-CHAN!" the red-head yelled as she ran like nobody's business to greet her brother the only way she knew how, with a tackle hug that resulted in knocking the blue-haired boy on his back.

_ So much for not being expected. _Minato thought happily. "Hey nee-chan, long time no see." He said, happy to see his sister's face after a year, breaks excluded. "Now, could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry about that Onii-chan." Minako said, embarrassed as she got off her brother and they got up off the floor.

"Where's Yukari-chan?" the older twin asked.

"Where are you looking Minato-kun?" came a voice from the stairs, the fraternal twins turned their heads and Minato saw the childhood friend he hadn't seen in a year. "Welcome to your new home," she said as she descended the stairs followed by a ruby haired woman Minato had never seen before.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from these two," said the woman. "Your sister, especially."

"Nice to meet you too miss -?" Minato said hesitantly.

"I apologize; my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. It is a pleasure to meet the infamous Minato Arisato." Mitsuru said.

"Nice to meet you too, Kirijo-sempai." The older Arisato said politely. "I hope my sister hasn't been too much of a pain."

"Oi! Onii-chan what is that supposed to mean?" Minako said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, she hasn't changed a bit; she still likes to play match-maker like always." Yukari said with a chuckle. "And failing more often than not."

"You two are so mean." The red-head pouted.

"And you still try to be cute." Her older brother teased.

"I _am _cute, Onii-chan." Minako shot back.

Just then the gathered group suddenly heard a motorcycle. "Sounds like those two are back." Mitsuru said.

As soon as she said that a pair of guys who looked about Mitsuru's age stepped through the large double doors. One of them had a head of short silver hair, grey eyes, pale complexion, and a bandage over his left eye. His outfit consisted of the standard

Gekkoukan undershirt and pants but instead of a jacket he wore a red vest. He was also wearing a pair of black leather gloves, and had his actual jacket slung over his shoulder.

The other guy was a pretty tall dude. He had a head of shoulder length unkempt brown hair under a grey beanie with a small steel plate in the front, and a pair of steel colored eyes. The man's outfit consisted of a maroon pea coat, black pants, and a pair of brown shoes. "Man that was a good test drive thanks for letting me ride it." The guy with silver hair said.

"Aki, I told you five laps and you went and did ten." The guy in the coat now known as Shinji chided. "I have told you time and time again, that bike is a work in progress. If you keep pushing it it'll never be -."

But he was interrupted by Mitsuru clearing her throat "Excuse me boys," she said sternly "but in case you hadn't noticed, we have a guest."

"Aw man was that today?" the silver-haired boy said. "Sorry, Mitsuru, guess it slipped my mind.

"Really, Akihiko-sempai," Yukari said critically. "Jeez you can be so forgetful sometimes."

"I tried to tell him but he kept forgetting." said the taller of the two.

"Since when?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"I kept telling you throughout the test drive." The tall one said.

"Che, whatever. Sorry about that. The name's Akihiko Sanada." he said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Minato Yukki. Nice to meet you, sempai." The blue-haired boy said as he accepted the handshake.

"And this is my best friend, Shinjiro Arigaki." Akihiko said introducing the guy in the pea coat.

"Whatever." Shinjiro said dejectedly with a seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

"Nice attitude." Minato said flatly, not noticing his sisters demeanor towards the beanie wearing boy.

"He's a lot nicer once you get to know him" Akihiko said trying to defend Shinjiro.

"Well I say we heat up the food we prepared and properly welcome my Onii-chan to Port Island." Minako said with a fist thrown in the air.

"Ah, thank you Minako-nee!" Minato said relieved. "I haven't had a decent meal the whole trip and your cooking would be a godsend."

"Ah the hell you and your stomach must have put mom and dad through while I was away." Minako sighed in amusement.

"Hey, I can cook as good, if not better, than you." He retorted.

"Let's just eat before someone gets hurt." Yukari said breaking the twin apart.

* * *

After everyone ate their fill they all decided to turn in for the night. Yukari led Minato to his new room. "And here it is right at the end of the hall, easy enough right?" She said.

"Yeah, thanks Yukari-chan." Minato said to the brunette.

"No problem," she smiled at the blue-haired boy. She started to walk away, but just as he was about to close the door to his new room she called down the hall to him. "It's really great that you're here Minato-kun. It just hasn't been the same without you."

"Same here Yukari-chan. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Minato-kun." she responded as she climbed the spiral staircase.

* * *

After bidding Yukari goodbye, Minato proceeded to take in his new room which included a bed, TV, a set of wall mounted shelves and a desk with a computer on top. "Not bad. I think I'll like it here." Minato said as he put his bag down in the corner, changed into his nightwear, and crawled onto his new bed. "Got to hand it to the girls; this place sure is impressive." He said as he turned off the light and drifted off to sleep. However, it would not be a peaceful slumber.

* * *

On what looked like the moon a large base began to explode as two figures in space suits were seen escaping the carnage. One looked to be fleeing to a lunar lander and was carrying a silver attaché case. The other was chasing after him, grasping for the case. He made a leap of faith for the man managing to grab on, ensuing a tug-a-war for the case. However the first man managed to knock his pursuer off sending him pretty far due to the low gravity, all the way to a currently undamaged part of the base.

The other man's eyes began to glow as he stared at his fallen former comrade, and headed to the Lander escaping the fate of doom and stranding the other man. As the fallen astronaut glanced at the fleeing craft he took a small icicle-looking device out of his pocket and looked at it sorrowfully "Sojiro, Eiichiro, minna, it's up to your children now." He said. "Please, make this right"


End file.
